universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Colin J.r. Pendergast
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Attitude Neutral B - Side B - Up B - Down B - Final Smash - Unknown Lawl (Colin's Thought) Neutral B - Portal Gun Colin grabs his Portal Gun from Portal series that you can Hold B to choose any directions to shoot portal's from Roofs, Floors and even Walls which if Someone/Objects enter One of those Portals it will go to the diffent portal to an other. If you don't like those portals you can Press B and B again to remove both portals. Side B - Mic Headphones W.I.P. Up B - Engie Teleportation W.I.P. Down B - Ultimate Cheat Guild Colin use one of his Ultimate Cheat Guild that it use to gave him postive or negative to his rivals. Much like Chill Manor's Down B which Colin can hold 5 of them so you better use it wisely to use and it will reloaded about in 1 minute. Effects are used random *Cure (with or without his teammates) *Explosion *Freeze *Backward Control (only use one victim) *Sickness *Copy Rival's Abilities (Unlike other people who copy it will be removed in 20 Seconds) *Hack 'n Slash (update Colin's Speed and Attack of 25%) *W.I.P. Final Smash - Last Hope W.I.P. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Victory 4 (Victory againest Joke Characters (not Best Hercules): *faceplam* "morons" Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Reality W.I.P. Fictional W.I.P. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' ???: Hey what's up? J. Jonah Jameson: What?! who the hell are you? Colin: I'm Colin or my friends call me CJ or Cpend so i always use this Job J. Jonah Jameson: Well whatever then tell me how did you get here? Colin: I use the B.t.f.W. J. Jonah Jameson: The What? Colin: It's called as Breaking. the. fourth. Wall that i can break the any walls and even taking Pictures J. Jonah Jameson: Not bad know show me of you pictures that you got Colin: Sure thing (Picture Shown) J. Jonah Jameson: Umm not bad it's much better than Peter Parker pictures Peter Parker: What?! why do you hired him? J. Jonah Jameson: His is one hard cookie like shield but Parker you still hired Colin: Okay now if you excuse me i need to get my work Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Normal (Blue) *Green Hair and Army Pants (Green) *Fire Hair (Red) *Oringal Sonic Form *Animatronic Form from Five Nights at Freddy's (will chose random forms of original, toy and wither) *Kingdom Hearts Costume *Sonic Boom Costume (not a shitty game) *Colin.EXE Trivia *Insert One Category:W.I.P. Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Heros Category:Human Category:Not a Org Named Community Partnerships Executive North Dorset Category:Team Prower Category:Lawl Attitude Category:Bronies Category:OC Characters Category:Internet Category:Australia Category:Sorta-Human